


First Time

by mizukiakabayashis (kraykei)



Category: Free!
Genre: Day 1, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Romance, SouKisu Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:51:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kraykei/pseuds/mizukiakabayashis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke isn't sure if he's ready for this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

> written for soukisu week day 1: firsts! the fact soukisu week exists is honestly one of the most validating experiences of my life. shoutout to hannah for reading this over for me as usual<3

Sousuke should’ve known Kisumi would be a talker.

In all the years they’d known each other, Kisumi had never perfected the art of _keeping his mouth shut_. His periodic chatter invaded all their moments together, from lunch dates in their favorite café to watching movies curled up on Kisumi’s too-small university bed. And, sure, Sousuke complained sometimes, but he didn’t really mind it. He was a quiet guy. Kisumi balanced him out. And Kisumi’s voice was…nice to listen to. Not that he’d ever say that out loud.

But Kisumi needed _limits_ , damn it! This was embarrassing enough without any commentary!

For a few, fleeting moments, Sousuke had thought he was safe, because it had been _quiet_ , just the gentle touch of skin on skin that left him embarrassingly flustered. But then Kisumi started _speaking_.

He had the nerve to smile as he said, “You know, at first I was surprised you’d never done this before! But—”

Sousuke cut him off, feeling his already-burning face flush even redder. “Shut _up_.”

“—really, it’s so obvious now!”

Before Sousuke could ask what the hell that was supposed to mean, Kisumi dissolved into laughter. Even through his embarrassment, Sousuke couldn’t help but admire how _pretty_ his boyfriend was when he laughed, his entire body growing uncomfortably warm.

“It’s not that obvious,” he muttered, even though it totally was. From his racing heart to his sweaty palms, Sousuke was a mess of dead giveaways.

Kisumi laughed again. Sousuke had to look away. “It is. But it’s okay.” He paused, his voice dipping lower when he added, “I’ll teach you.”

The words sent a shiver down Sousuke’s spine, heat coursing through his veins as his pulse quickened impossibly further. He was never quite sure if Kisumi was trying to hit on him or if he was so attractive he affected Sousuke without even trying, but it didn’t matter. Sousuke was captivated either way. Kisumi was _gorgeous_ , especially when he looked at Sousuke from under his impossibly long eyelashes, and—

Sousuke’s thoughts paused abruptly as the meaning of Kisumi’s words finally sunk in, making him frown in confusion. “How the hell do you teach _holding hands_?”

God, even saying it out loud was a little embarrassing. They’d been dating for a week after hovering in the _almost_ zone for months, and they’d been taking things almost painfully slow. But Sousuke was still unsure and awkward with displays of affection. He’d never really cared about romance before, too focused on _swimming_ and _winning_ and the crushing, overpowering pain of defeat.

But Kisumi had _made_ him care by re-entering his life, bringing all kinds of weird, embarrassing feelings with him. And doing embarrassing things. Like suggesting they _hold hands_ while walking through campus on their way to lunch, then reaching out and tangling their fingers together.

For all his talk, Kisumi’s grip was tentative, like he thought Sousuke might push him away even though he knew their feelings were mutual. Sousuke had blushed furiously but held on—and now here they were.

“It’s like any skill,” Kisumi said, pulling Sousuke out of his thoughts. He risked a glance Kisumi’s way and saw he was smiling. “You’ll have to practice.”

Damn, he thought he was smooth, didn’t he? Too bad it was _working_. Shit. Sousuke was never going to stop blushing at this rate.

Sousuke swallowed hard, suppressing his embarrassment, determined to show Kisumi he wasn’t the only one with the good lines. “We’ll have to do this a lot then,” he said, trying to ignore his pounding heart. “So I can get better.”

Kisumi’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushing as pink as his hair. Ah. So he could dish it out but not take it, huh? That was kind of…cute, honestly. Sousuke would have to keep that in mind.

The moment passed too quickly, Kisumi hiding his obvious embarrassment behind an easy smile. “We can practice whenever you want, Sousuke,” he said, soft enough that Sousuke could tell he wasn’t teasing anymore.

It filled him with a strange warmth, knowing he could reach out and link their hands together anytime he wanted, feel Kisumi’s skin against his own. Kisumi’s hands were soft and a little too cold, but they fit nicely into Sousuke’s rough, warmer ones, and he didn’t seem to mind that Sousuke’s palm was damp with sweat from his lingering nerves. It wasn’t much, but it was still the closest they’d ever been.

Sousuke wanted to reach out and pull Kisumi even closer, feel the heat of his body pressed close to his own. Maybe even _kiss_ him, overwhelming as the idea was.

But he didn’t. Instead, he just squeezed Kisumi’s hand in his, enjoying the way it earned him a smile. Sure, he had no idea what he was doing, but he was pretty sure Kisumi didn’t either. At least they were off to a good start.

They had plenty of time for more firsts later. For now, this was more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao i think i'm real funny for the misleading title but honestly my fics deserve a rating tamer than G. hmu on tumblr (@mizukiakabayashis) if you wanna talk soukisu or anything else!


End file.
